


Where were you in the morning, babe?

by Calumthoodshands (tndart)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Lots of calum swooning over luke, Luke’s a pretty artist, M/M, Smut, calum... writes, it’s all just pretty soft i guess, literally fluffy smut, they meet in a bar and maybe things get hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tndart/pseuds/Calumthoodshands
Summary: Calum wakes up alone, but he can’t stop thinking about the night before — and, well, Luke.Inspired by the song ‘Where were you in the morning?’ by Shawn Mendes.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Where were you in the morning, babe?

Calum couldn’t figure out where it went wrong.

It had all started off so well, with him and Luke. Luke. Golden curls, light blue velvet shirt, a smile like the first ray of sunshine on a fresh spring morning. Luke — artist, a midsummer-night’s-dream, the guy everyone turned around for when he entered the room, yet he never talked to anyone. Except for Calum last night.

So why was the spot next to him empty?

The sheets were cold, the pillow put up orderly against the headboard, the hoodie Calum had given to Luke the evening before to keep him warm was neatly folded on the blanket.

There was nothing left of him for Calum to hold onto except for the faint trace of a flowery perfume lingering in his room, making his head a little dizzy, making the blond man actually having been here only hours before feel like a fever dream.

Maybe that’s all it was: a fever dream. 

But it seemed so  _ real _ , Calum thought — the way Luke’s lips had felt on his collarbone, the way his hands had gently held his face, thumb softly caressing his cheekbone, his thigh against Calum’s, his irises darker than the usual sky blue whenever their eyes met in between kisses. Calum could still remember how soft the skin of Luke’s lower back had been, still felt the cute dimples just above the waistline under his fingertips, the curve of his spine whenever his hand wandered up Luke’s back in pure bliss from actually being with this man everyone had always talked about but he had never even imagined to talk to.

It wasn’t that he had stalked Luke, but seeing him in the same bar every Saturday night had definitely been one, if not  _ the _ best part of his week for the past year. He had looked so ethereal, his laugh honey to his ears, and Calum had definitely more than once thought about what it’d be like to hear that laugh up close, listen to Luke talk, simply being in his presence. Admiring him.

Calum had never admired someone this deeply before, it was almost embarrassing, the way he started daydreaming about Luke in his free time, but he couldn’t help it.

And then, one Saturday night, Luke had eventually caught him staring, and he hadn’t looked away. Not immediately, that is. He had looked at Calum, a ghost of a smile still on his lips from the joke he had laughed about seconds before, and bit his lower lip before turning back to his friends, rejoining their conversation.

It would be no exaggeration to say that Calum just froze.

Luke… had noticed him. He had looked at him and  _ bitten his lip. _

Did that mean something? Should Calum interpret something into that? Probably not. So obviously, he still did. And when Luke had smiled at him when coming into the bar the next week, well, Calum’s heart most definitely had skipped a beat.

He had been surprised at himself to manage a smile as well, but he had quickly turned away to hide his burning cheeks and nudged Ashton to go to the back of the room, unsure if he could handle anything further.

However, it started becoming regular: the looks, the lip-biting, and Calum slowly starting going insane because of it — in a good, fuck-maybe-I-want-more-way.

And so it continued, until on one uneventful Saturday, Calum had been engrossed in the card game he and Michael as well as Ashton usually played, someone had tapped his shoulder.

Calum still remembered how he had turned around absolutely clueless as to what would follow, and he groaned at the thought that if Luke hadn’t tapped his shoulder, hadn’t talked to him first, how he wouldn't be lying here now, burying his face in his pillow trying to shut out his mind. How he wouldn’t have to think of those forget-me-not-blue eyes. How he wouldn’t be rolling from left to right on his bed in frustration.

“Hey,” Luke had said to him, a shy but confident smile on his lips, eyes darting to Michael and Ashton before returning to Calum. “I’ve been wondering for ages what a game it is that you're playing. I just cannot figure it out for the life of me.”

It took a kick under the table from Ashton for Calum to snap out of the trance he had fallen into after realising who was talking to him, and he had quickly closed his mouth, trying to keep his composure.

“It's not that hard, really,” he had finally said, struggling not to stare at the way Luke’s curls had fallen into his eyes or how the loosely buttoned shirt had revealed his chest and several necklaces. To his own surprise — maybe it was the way Luke seemed so relaxed that calmed him down — he had added: “We could teach you. If you want.”

Luke had agreed. In one swift movement he had sat down right next to Calum, too close for their thighs not to touch, too close for their elbows not to be clasped together in the small booth, too close for Calum not to take in the scent surrounding him, seizing him, seducing him.

Calum’s eyes wandered back to his ceiling at the thought of Luke being next to him,  _ right _ next to him. What he’d give to feel that again. Probably more than appropriate.

His phone lit up, 8:32 a.m., almost time for him to get up, but his whole body worked against his every attempt to move.

His mind wandered back to Luke, and he gave up trying to fight it and just let himself drown in the memory.

“So basically, all I gotta do is get rid of all my cards and distribute them to your stacks to win?” Luke asked.

“Exactly,” Ashton said. “You're a fast learner. Took Calum ages to get the concept.”

“Hey,” Calum said indignantly.

Luke laughed, his arm rubbing on Calum’s because of it, and the soft touch dissolved any grudge Calum had in a second.

“Maybe you didn’t explain it well,” Luke told Ashton with a smile so winning Ashton didn’t even try to defend himself.

Michael seemed to notice what was going on, exchanging a look heavy with meaning with Calum. No matter what Luke would say tonight — he would win them over. It was inevitable.

“I agree,” Calum said, raising an eyebrow at Ashton with a smirk. “You’re not exactly good at articulating.”

“We should start playing now,” Ashton said evasively, starting to shuffle the cards.

Calum chuckled, and Luke next to him as well, causing a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Luke’s laugh was so effortlessly beautiful and soft.

And he was just as effortless at winning — that was towards Ashton and Michael. Somehow Calum won just as often, and the more frequently it happened, the more he suspected something going on he couldn’t figure out, but Luke never showed any signs of cheating. No, instead he smiled at Calum whenever he won or nudged him with his shoulder, genuinely being happy for him. Never had Calum expected to have the absolute cliché of a feeling, but maybe there was something fluttering in his stomach. Maybe his hands were a little bit shaky. Maybe he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling even wider than he already did at Luke’s jokes.

They found themselves more and more being divided into pairs, Ashton and Michael talking about their report on the effects of climate change in South Africa while Calum listened to Luke talking about his art projects for hour after hour. He didn’t care he never said a word, nor that he didn’t understand shit.

Listening to Luke was exactly what he wanted to do at that moment.

As a matter of fact, he was so engaged in Luke explaining how he used the colour white as a hint of purity in his portrayals of other people, he didn’t even notice Michael and Ashton leaving around midnight.

He didn’t notice, because he was so caught up in the way Luke repeatedly brushed an unruly curl aside.

He didn’t notice, because he was so diverted by the way Luke’s eyes lit up whenever Calum added to an argument he made.

He didn’t notice, because eventually all he could hear was Luke’s warm, bright voice and occasional laugh.

He didn’t notice, because he was absolutely smitten by this man in front of him.

Maybe that was the reason that led him to ask the question that left his lips without any hesitation: “Do you want to get out of here?”

Luke stopped in the middle of his sentence, the former concentrated look on his face turning into a hint of excitement.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, for the first time this whole evening seemingly caught off-guard.

_ Did he want him to  _ — of  _ course _ Calum did.

“Come on,” he said instead of answering and nudged Luke to get out of the booth. They went to the bartender to pay and get going, but the crowd almost divided them on their way to the exit.

So Luke did what was only natural, he grabbed Calum’s hand.

The touch made Calum’s heart skip a beat. Then continue beating faster than before.

This was happening. He held Luke’s hand. Luke held Calum’s hand.

Calum tripped after the tall blond, trying to keep up with his long steps, Luke seemed to noticed and slowed down, smiling at him.

“You okay?”

Calum had probably never been this okay before, but he couldn’t possibly say that.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Luke bit his lip again, now intertwining their fingers.

Although it was past midnight, the city was wide awake, lit up by the moon and the lanterns lining their way, the sky clear enough to make out the stars high above them, and yet there was no sound, no cars, no people.

It seemed as if the world stood still just for them.

Calum had stopped worrying about where his friends were by now, but then again, how could you possibly think about other people when someone like Luke was walking next to you? How can you think about work tomorrow when Luke was holding your hand, thumb occasionally caressing the small spot between his thumb and pointer finger?

Calum found himself looking at Luke like he was the first ray of sunshine after a thunderstorm — a light after the dark, the first hint of what could be, a glimpse at what would be.

From time to time, Luke noticed it, everytime a little smile finding its way onto his lips, until at some point Luke stopped in his tracks.

“Calum, where are we going?”

The question pulled Calum out of his haze, making him halt as well. There was amusement in Luke’s voice, and now Calum wondered just the same what they were even doing. He had no idea.

A chuckle escaped his lips. “I don’t even know.”

They were in the very heart of the city, almost on top of it. An idea shot through his head, and Calum turned to Luke.

“You up for something?”

Luke frowned, but it was only playfully. “I guess?” 

“It’ll be worth it.”

Now it was Calum pulling Luke along, and it took not even five minutes until they arrived at the platform he had targeted.

Luke’s eyes widened at the sight of the city underneath him.

“Why have I never been here before?” he asked in disbelief and awe. “This is  _ magnificent _ .”

“Hm, guess you had to wait for me to show you,” Calum said without thinking.

Though he was surprised at himself, the look Luke gave him made it worth it.

“Yeah, maybe I did,” he quietly said, leaning against the railing, but his focus now on Calum again. “You know, I’ve read all those columns. Calum Hood, right?”

_ He read his columns? _

Calum swallowed, embarrassment making his heart beat faster. “Yeah, Calum Hood. I — oh my god, you read them?”

“Every single one of them probably.” Luke smirked at Calum burying his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush from him. “I like them. You have an exceptional way of expressing yourself, you’re very articulate. I like that. Every column reads like a novel.”

“Stop it, please,” Calum breathed, holding onto the railing, a nervous laughter. “Oh my god.”

Luke chuckled. “I appreciate good company. Someone to talk about everything and nothing with. You’re someone like that.”

While that might have been true, it still made those butterflies in Calum’s tummy flutter again. He also loved talking to Luke. It was just so easy and yet stimulating at the same time — a rather rare combination otherwise.

He slightly shook his head at Luke, smiling disbelievingly. “ _ Where _ have you been?”

It was obviously a joke, and Luke did laugh quietly at it, but maybe there was a drop of truth in that question. And maybe Luke noticed that undertone.

His eyes were locked with Calum’s as if he didn’t care about the night sky above or the city beneath.

“I waited,” Luke eventually replied. “Waited for you to walk into that bar. And you did.”

“Almost exactly a year ago.”

“Feels much longer.”

There was something in the way Luke’s hands let go of the railing to come closer that made Calum copy his movements.

“Calum. I… would you mind if I —“

“No. No, I wouldn’t, please do,” Calum interrupted him, and sure enough, Luke came closer once more, checked for reassurance once more, and gently lifted Calum’s chin. And just like that, their lips met for the first time.

Calum could still feel the faint smile on Luke’s lips against his, his mind shutting off from the overwhelming feeling of actually kissing Luke. Right now. Right here.

When they let go off each other again, Luke leant his forehead against Calum’s, and both broke into a quiet giggle.

“Can we do that again?” Calum asked. “Somewhere else, I mean.”

Luke leaned back to look at him. “My house is too far from here.”

“My apartment isn’t.”

A shadow fell onto Luke’s face — however, it wasn’t dark, it was… something different. Something that made Calum’s stomach turn from underlying excitement.

“Alright,” Luke quietly answered, glancing at Calum’s lips again before taking his hand with a dubious smile. “Let’s go.”

Calum’s alarm went off.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, pulled from his daydream, blindly reaching for his phone, almost pushing it off his nightstand until he could shut it off.

9 a.m.

He had to be at work at 2 p.m., but he had initially planned to squeeze a workout in before that, and after having had breakfast with Luke.

Which, obviously, wouldn’t be happening.

Calum stared at the bright screen, but no message appeared, no call came in. Luke’s address would probably be easy to find, but Calum held back from digging after him. It felt wrong.

Maybe it had just been meant to be what it had been.

Maybe it had been meant to only last for a night.

Maybe... Calum didn’t care about fate.

For the first time in his life, he would give everything for just another hour with someone. Hell, even a  _ minute _ . For so long had he waited for Luke, waited and yearned, just for it all to end like this?

He wanted to feel Luke’s arm around his waist again, the other hand cupping his face, his eyes locked with Calum’s.

Looking into Luke’s eyes had been like looking across the sea — infinitely deep and calming, with unexpected tides and waves when Calum moved his hips against him.

There was already a dark mark starting to show where Luke had grabbed Calum’s hip. Not that he’d complain about the light pain… it was the only thing Luke had left behind.

Seriously, what was one workout on a Sunday — he could still do some weightlifting after work later, right? What if he just… stayed in bed, daydreaming?

“Luke,” Calum said, trying to hide his smile at Luke’s pitiful attempts to not seem like his body was shivering.

“You should just take it.”

“No, I can’t. Then you’ll be cold.”

“I’m  _ not _ cold, Luke. You are. And I’d still have my jacket anyway.”

“So what?”

But Calum had enough, motioning Luke to hold his jacket for a second. With one swift move, he took his hoodie off, inevitably almost pulling his shirt with it to reveal the skin just above his waistline, but he quickly pulled it back down. Still, Luke had noticed it. There was something in his eyes, a small shadow, that appeared just as fast as it disappeared, making Calum question if he even saw it right.

“Put it on.”

The demanding tone made Luke obey without arguing, and he immediately relaxed a little bit in the warmth of the green piece of clothing. It suited him.

“Maybe I’ll steal this hoodie,” Luke said nonchalantly, taking Calum’s hand again as if it was nothing.

Calum chuckled dryly. Yeah, surely Luke would take it with him. Definitely. He chewed on his lower lip, frustrated, with Luke, with himself, but mostly for what had happened after that.

They arrived at his apartment shortly afterwards, Luke now clingy as never before, making it hard for Calum to think straight, and even harder to  _ act _ straight.

“I love your hair,” Luke hummed, a little tipsy maybe, arms now wrapped around Calum who desperately tried to keep his composure and open his apartment door, but the keys kept slipping. It surely wasn’t due to his shaking hands.

He chuckled dryly. “That coming from you? Luke, your curls —“

Luke’s hand wandered up Calum’s neck and buried itself in his dark, thick locks.

Calum couldn’t help a quiet moan.

“What about my curls? Yours are much softer,” Luke mindlessly said. Calum couldn’t figure out if he had overheard him or intentionally kept the tease going.

The key slipped in.

“ _ Finally _ ,” Calum breathed, barging the door open, but he could only put the key on his drawer before Luke swirled him around to kiss him again. Not softly, not shyly, no, full on making out.

Calum groaned at Luke’s hand finding its way underneath his shirt, crawling up his bare back. This surpassed his wildest dreams by  _ far _ .

They got rid of their jackets and the hoodie while they crossed the hallway, lost their shoes in the living room and knocked into several chairs, lamps and door frames before making it to Calum’s bedroom, groaning when one of them hit their head, giggling in between kisses. It was just impossible to look out for such irrelevant things like a wall when Luke’s arm pulled him closer while simultaneously pushing Calum forward, not even really knowing where he was going but following every of Calum’s motions until they safely made it to the dark bedroom.

They stumbled into the bed, Luke almost falling on top of Calum, making him laugh quietly before he leaned back down to kiss Calum. It was a slow kiss again, giving them a few minutes to recollect themselves while Calum sank into the cool sheets.

He was kept warm by Luke, every touch a new sensation on his skin, every breath against his lips sending shivers down his spine.

“Luke,” Calum breathed in between two especially gentle kisses, and Luke pulled back to look at him, a hazy look in his eyes, breathing just as heavily. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, do you even know that?”

Luke let out an amused chuckle, brushing away one of Calum’s unruly curls with shaking fingers.

“Then how come I had to work up so much courage to even dare look at you?”

Calum’s heart sank what felt like a thousand miles deep.

“You.. what?”

Luke’s chuckle faded. He cupped Calum’s jaw again, his thumb running over Calum’s swollen lips like a breeze while he carefully studied Calum’s every feature, from the way his lashes threw shadows onto his cheeks to how deep and captivating his eyes looked up to him. “Do you really think I only noticed you that one night months ago?” he asked, voice soft and yet thick like honey, coating Calum’s senses.

“I’ve sat there every Saturday night contemplating whether to just get up and speak to you or forget all about you. There couldn’t have been any in between. So I waited. And then you looked at me and I noticed it just from the corner of my eye, but I immediately knew that it was you.”

His voice became quieter, while Calum’s heart began beating louder with his every word.

“You wanna know why?”

Calum couldn’t look away from Luke’s capturing gaze anymore. “Why?” He whispered, craving and dreading the answer at the same time, afraid he’ll lose his mind.

Luke smiled softly again. “It burned. It burned like hell, and it felt so good. I knew in that moment that something would happen. I knew that it’d work out.”

Luke was right. It had worked out. Calum just still had to adjust to it being actual reality that Luke’s thigh was in between his legs, that his hands were touching Luke’s soft skin just beneath his shoulder blade, that it was Luke’s lips that were now caressing his cheeks, his neck.

He softly moaned and his eyelids fluttered at the touch of soft lips on his hot skin, just above his collarbone.

“Luke,” he managed through gritted teeth.

The aforementioned look up at him, smirking at the effect he so obviously had on Calum. “Yeah?”

Calum took himself the freedom to catch his breath before answering. “Why do you… I’ve never seen you talk to your friends in our bar. Why did you… you talked to  _ me _ .”

“I did,” Luke said, letting Calum brush his hair back. “I’m more of a listener usually. Apparently you’re just an even better one.”

The comment made Calum blush and grin at the same time. “I’ll… take that as a compliment?”

“Was I annoying?” Luke suddenly asked. “You should’ve told me if I was. I don’t have any filter once I start talking, it’s always either all or nothing with me, I can’t help it —“

Calum silenced him with another kiss, pleased with how Luke’s eyes got hazy again afterwards.

“You think I would’ve spent three hours listening to you talk if I didn’t want to? I would’ve left after 10 minutes if I didn’t absolutely love listening to your voice. But… I did. Obviously.”

Luke buried his face in Calum’s shoulder, cheeks a faint rose-tone.

“You’re crazy,” he mumbled against his skin, voice muffled.

Calum laughed quietly. “Yeah. Crazy for you, maybe.”

The honest tone of his words made Luke look up again, an unreadable expression on his face. But his eyes spoke a thousand words, and the following soft, turnt hot kiss a million more.

Calum wasn’t sure how far this would go, he was too scared to speak up, but when Luke started grinding against him, all doubts were washed away like they had never had any weight.

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , this was hot, and there was definitely something in between them making it hard to think for them both by now. Calum tried to suppress it, he did, but his hips automatically did the same as Luke’s, he automatically pressed them up against Luke, he automatically opened his lips and moaned softly when Luke almost thrusted into him.

“Calum,” Luke quietly groaned mid-kiss, now obviously itchy about the pressure below his abdomen as well, “fuck, Calum, I want you so really fucking bad.”

Calum’s fingers dug hard and deep into his shoulders at those words and he had to suppress a loud moan.

“No,” Luke continued, “fuck wanting, I need you.” His voice was barely audible because of how deep it was by now.

“Then why,” Calum began with undeniable arousal and a hoarse voice, “do you still have those fucking pants on?”

It didn’t take long after that for the last pieces of clothing they had still been wearing to fall to the floor, and finally, finally, he felt Luke’s  _ whole _ body against his.

Calum’s hands were shaking, his head was spinning, but every cell of him yearned to feel  _ more _ . More, and  _ deeper _ .

“Luke, please,” Calum begged, squirming from the way Luke grinded against him, barely able to properly kiss him back.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked, looking at Calum for reassurance, trying not to get lost in those dark eyes that stared up at him for stability, overwhelmed, in full bliss.

Calum nodded, kissing Luke fleetingly, making his rosy lips a little swole, tugging those golden curls that constantly got in the way.

“I want you,” he continued, and now it was him trailing off to Luke’s jaw, his neck, every single one of Luke’s soft moans just encouraging him to go on. “ _ Please _ , Luke.”

How could Luke have said no to that? He couldn’t.

And while both were just absolutely craving for more, Calum impatiently waited for Luke to get ready, admiring him, admiring the little trails of sweat on Luke’s stomach that  _ he _ was responsible for - he bit his lip at that thought -, or how chaotic his curls were from Calum’s hands constantly messing with them.

Fuck. He looked so  _ good _ .

Finally Luke came back to him, hovering above him, softly leaving small pecks on his cheeks, his nose, his lips before going south, making Calum breathe faster with ever inch.

“You ready?” Luke asked one last time, dark eyes glancing back and forth between Calum’s and his lips.

“Been since I saw you,” Calum breathed.

Luke didn’t reply. Or rather, not with words but with actions instead.

Although Calum hadn’t been in many relationships, he still has had his fair share of sex throughout his life. He wasn’t new to gay sex as well — though he’s had fewer male partners than female.

And those encounters had all been quite… good.

However with Luke — it was more than that.

The way he moved with Calum in the first second, then against him in the next, fingers digging into the soft dips on Calum’s hips, right above the hip bones, it was just… it was everything at once.

Calum tried not to lose control, he really did. But Luke’s sweet, quiet then slowly louder getting moans were heaven to his ears, and it was no use how he tried to suppress them.

His hands automatically buried themselves in Luke’s hair, he was trying to hold onto his neck for support, however, what good did it do to hold onto the very thing that was ruining you at the same time?

_ Especially _ when Luke picked up the pace.

“Fuck,” it escaped Calum at the sudden change of speed, “fuck,  _ Luke —“ _

“You okay?” Luke managed, voice raspy and deep, a stark contrast to how Calum got to know him just hours ago. Hell, was it really the same day? It felt like they had spent an eternity together. It felt like heaven.

Calum struggled to answer. “Yes, yes, please, Luke. Please —”

“Please… what?” Luke asked, a smug expression mixing into the hazy look on his face. He cupped Calum’s face again, his thumb stroking his lower lip that was already swollen from Luke’s too eager kiss earlier, and  _ fuck _ , did it do things to Calum. The tension on his chest was almost unbearable by now.

“Please…” he continued in between moans, barely able to form coherent words, eyes almost shut but hazily looking into Luke’s dark one, lips parted, brows furrowed, “Luke,  _ faster _ .”

In retrospect, he had no one to blame but himself for what Luke did after that. Really, it was his own fault. However, he still cursed Luke out like there was no tomorrow when he came, and he was pretty sure the marks his fingers left on Luke’s back wouldn’t disappear for at least two weeks.

“Fuck,” Luke breathed, groaning just as loud as Calum when he came shortly after, almost collapsing onto Calum afterwards. Both were breathing heavily and unsteady now, skin on skin, Luke’s heat all that kept him warm while he buried his face in the crook of Calum’s shoulder to catch his breath again.

“This…” Calum whispered weakly, “was crazy. Fucking hell crazy.”

He could feel Luke smile against the skin of his neck before slowly lifting himself onto his elbows to look at Calum. His curls were everything but orderly, some of them stuck to his forehead in sweat, and Calum took it on himself to brush them away, trying to tidy the mess before pulling Luke into a kiss.

They were done with hot and fast now — this was soft like cotton candy, sweet like sugar.

Calum could imagine himself kissing Luke all day.

Maybe they would tomorrow.

“How long are you gonna stay?” he asked when Luke got up to clean himself and Calum before coming back, sliding underneath the blanket with Calum, both on their sides to face the other. They still were wrapped up in each other’s arms, though.

“I don’t know,” Luke answered airly, tracing Calum’s lips with his fingers, then his jaw. “How long do you want me to?”

_ Forever _ .

But Calum only shrugged lightly. “Can’t make you stay, can I? If you don’t want to.”

Luke chuckled. “You’re such a bad liar, Calum Hood.”

He bit his lip when Calum started brushing his curls aside again, shaking his head lightly.

“I hate your hair. No matter what I do, it still gets in the way again.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Luke said innocently, making Calum roll his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Luke’s little laugh sent shivers down Calum’s arms.

“But seriously. Do you want to stay for breakfast?” Calum said, picking up his initial question again. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

“You’re asking stupid questions,” Luke whispered.

Was it really a stupid question? Calum wondered now, pulling his blanket all the way up to his chin. Was he stupid for wanting Luke to stay? Wanting him to be with him?

The whole evening had Luke made it feel as if he wanted to be with Calum. In all the ways possible. But now there wasn’t a trace of that feeling except for the dark marks on Calum’s hip bone — and those on Luke’s back. Surely he wouldn’t forget about him, would he? Calum buried his face in his pillow, frustration taking over him. 

The way Luke had looked at him simply couldn’t have  _ not _ meant anything, he thought.

Luke eyes were back to their usual sky blue now, but the memory of how dark and intense they could be still made Calum swallow.

Now he tried not to smile and stared at Luke’s chest instead to concentrate, his voice quiet and soft now. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Luke took Calum’s hand into his to place small kisses on his fingers, his knuckles, but that was too teasing for Calum, so he leant forward for a proper kiss. If only every night were like this, he thought. Once again he wondered how this was even happening — Luke right in front of him, Luke’s hand in his, Luke’s eyes locked with his.

A chuckle from Luke made him fall out of his daydream. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

But the blush on his cheeks was too telling, too obvious.

“You never think of just nothing. You’re always thinking about something.”

Maybe he was. Maybe he was thinking about how pretty Luke’s rosy lips were. How soft the light stubble on his chin and jaw. How cute his nose. How captivating his eyes.

“I’m thinking about you,” Calum said plainly after a while.

It was too cute how his words dawned on Luke, how his cheeks turned a light pink, how he looked down with a lip bite to stop from smiling. “Stop it.”

Calum kissed him instead.

Maybe this would be a once-in-a-lifetime-thing. But whether it was or wasn’t, Calum was still just thankful it happened. He gladly snuggled into Luke’s arms, taking in the soft smell of his perfume mixed with the heat from earlier, their foreheads against the other, and closed his eyes, gladly falling into the now overwhelming tiredness.

What’s the worst that could happen when he was so safely hidden in Luke’s arms?

  
  


“I’d take a wild fucking guess,” Calum whispered to himself. It was useless, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, the sun was too bright on his white blanket, the birds outside were singing too loud, and his mind was spinning too fast.

10 p.m.

He knew, if he didn’t get up now, he wouldn’t get anything done today.

Therefore, he kicked his blanket off him and sat up, taking his phone with him to put on some music before getting ready.

His kitchen was still messy from the last time he had cooked lunch yesterday, and he cursed himself for not having cleaned it all up directly afterwards. Maybe he should get some breakfast on the go somewhere before heading to work and just eat an apple and some cereals now. He was just just about to open his fridge when a small noise held him back, so quiet he almost missed it, but it was there, he was sure.

Someone softly knocked on his door. Calum froze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing cake smut so. I’d appreciate your feedback if you liked it!  
> I might make this into a oneshot series of them. idk i do have have a lot of thoughts about them so we’ll see


End file.
